Bunter
"When you look at what you do good, you take pride in that. I, for one, take pride in looking at the talents that our children do today. And I am grateful for that. It's what keeps us being strong and true to the heart." ''-Bunter, '''from the ''Scorpius Warriors anime series. Bunter is a deceased Elite Scorpius Warrior who was a great friend and hard-working partner to Atomic Knight, and also the father of Bunnyonta. He also was good in his heart, but was corrupted by Count Vracula, forcing him to be on their side. Physical Appearance Bunter looks like his own son, Bunnyonta. He appears to be a blue skin colored rabbit wearing dark blue armor with stars on the shoulders, head, and stomach areas. Without his armor, his eyes are black, instead of yellow when he wears it. Origin Of Name Bunter's name is the combination of the words "bunny"(or rabbit, in case) and "hunter". Development Bunter was based off a Star Warrior who was the father of Knuckle Joe from the Kirby series. Apparently, he was never named, but fans called him "Jecra". Story In Atomic Knight's flashback, Bunter first appears on the side with him, fighting some of Vracula's monsters & demons in the blue fires. After the fight, he and Atomic Knight then went to their campgrounds on the base planet above Planet Scorpius, sitting near the campfire and talking about seeing the talents coming from the children. However, they were unaware when Vracula's monsters & demons ambushed the campgrounds, killing almost half of the Scorpius Warriors, also taking Bunter with them to Count Vracula himself. After the kidnapping, Bunter was brought to Vracula because of his "incredible skills". Horribly injured by all of the attacks from Vracula's monsters & demons, Bunter couldn't move a muscle. He was about to die, when Vracula puts a red ball of light inside his heart, causing him to turn from being good to bad. He was then released by him to kill his best friend, Atomic Knight. Atomic Knight at first was excited to see that he returned without any injuries, but was soon heartbroken by his friendship when he saw the glaring red eyes, which indicated to him that Bunter was no longer on the Scorpius Warriors' side. Bunter then sends Vracula's monsters & demons to attack the rest of the Scorpius Warriors. Devestated, Atomic Knight had no choice but to fight him to the death, even if it meant losing his best friend forever. The two warriors clashed, hitting each other with sword waves, swords, and regular fighting (hands, fists, etc.). Bunter's few attacks missses, which gives Atomic Knight the upper hand. For the final kill to Bunter, Atomic Knight then stabs him in the stomach, where the open pieces of his armor was. Bunter was cured from his possession after being defeated. However, before he dies, he gives Atomic Knight a medallion with a picture of his son inside, saying "Give this...to my son....May it...serve...him...well..." The Scorpius Warriors then held a funeral for him back at the base planet in honor of him being known as one of the greatest warriors to ever serve the force. Trivia *Bunter, along with Starbon and Geminus, are the only deceased warriors in the anime series. *Bunter may also be a good friend to Master Gregory, as Master Gregory is seen during the welcoming reunion and the funeral.